Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal
Apple's Tale is the second webisode ever to be released. Summery The Royals are throne for a loop when Raven Queen begins to question her destiny, threatening to disrupt this year's Legacy Day. Transcript Female narrator: 'Once Upon a Time, in a faraway land, all eyes were on Apple as she made the most important declaration of her life. '''Apple White: '''I, am Apple White. And I am ready to pledge my destiny. '''Male narrator: '''Of course, you'd go with Apple, always playing favorites. Start at the beginning of the school year. '''Female narrator: '''Oh, fine. Gather 'round, friends, and let us tell you a story: the story of Ever After High, a high school for the teenage sons and daughters of the most famous fairytale characters who ever lived. But this year, was no other for the students of Ever After High: Apple's Tale, the story of a Royal. For it is the year of Legacy Day, a momentus event where the students pledge to all the magical world, to follow the same paths as their fairytale parents. '''Apple White: '''I can't believe it! Legacy Day happens this year, and there is just ever so much to do! '''Briar Beauty: '''Totally, right! I mean, this year's afterparty is gonna be a page-ripper! I heard DJ-Nchant is gonna― '''Apple White: '''Briar, it's not just about the party; this is destiny! Future queen, we can't let anyone post embarrassing pictures of us on MyChapter! '''Briar Beauty: '''Hey, if I'm gonna be catching Z's for a hundred years, I gotta live it up now! Hmm, and come on - no one would post anything bad about you, everybody loves you! '''Little pig: '''It's Apple White! '''Son of the Hero of Harleem: '*drifty noise* 'Lilly Bo-Peep: '''Gorgeous! '''Sheep: '''Baaa! '''Tiny: '''Can I carry your books? '''Apple White: '''Why, Tiny! Aren't you the sweetest little thing? Thank you. '''Briar Beauty: '''See? They love you. Ooh! Ooh! I dont' wanna miss a minute of our first day. Hi, everybody! Hey! What's up? Howdy! '''Daring Charming: '''Ha ha ha! '''Apple White: '''Hey, Prince Daring. Um, why are you holding your hand over your mouth? '''Daring Charming: '''Well, you see, I just got my teeth whitened, and Headmaster said I can't show people, 'cause... '''Apple White: '''But your smile is soo charming! '''Daring Charming: '''Well, you know. '''Tiny: '''Ah! My eyes! I can't see! '''Students: '*laughs* 'Blondie Lockes: '''Apple! Daring...*giggles* so, any juicy dating details for my MirrorCast show? '''Apple White: '''Ugh, Blondie, Daring and I are still not a couple - this is high school! We've got forever after to be together... '''Blondie Lockes: '''But you two are the perfect couple! Not too this, not too that, you're just right. '''Daring Charming: '''Come on, Apple, let's go get some lunch. Charm you later. '''Blondie Lockes: '''Oh! Ohh, ahh! '''Female narrator: '''And so that night, back in the Ever After dorms, Apple had a surprise waiting for her new roommate. '''Briar Beauty: '''You think Raven's gonna like this? '''Apple White: '''Of course! What future Evil Queen wouldn't love, and evil throne, and evil crown, and an evil haunted mirror? '''Briar Beauty: '''True, heh, but why are you even doing this for Raven? '''Apple White: '''Because, she's such an important part of ''my ''story, when she poisons me, it changes everything. Then the prince can wake me, and I become queen. That's when I get my Happily Ever After! I need her! '''Raven Queen: '*knocks* hey! Maddie? '''Apple White: '''Ugh, quick, hide! I don't want Raven to know you helped me. '''Briar Beauty: '''I'll go out the window! I've never done that before. Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...! '''Apple White: '''Welcome home, roomie! '''Raven Queen: '''Huh, good one, Apple. I'm rooming with Maddie this year. '''Apple White: '''Not anymore! '''Raven Queen: '''Huh? '''Daring Charming: '''Man! I am good looking! '''Briar Beauty: ......eeeeeeeeeeeee―oh! Daring! How'd you know I was gonna be here? Daring Charming: 'Catching damsels in distress. '''Briar Beauty: '''Oof! '''Daring Charming: '''It's kind of my thing. '''Briar Beauty: '''Well, that was... A TOTAL RUSH! Stay here, I'm goin' again! *giggles* hey, you wanna get a hocus latte? '''Apple White: '*scoffs* I love mine with nutmeg, how'd you like yours? 'Briar Beauty: '''Oh, I like, a lot, a lot, a lotta cream! '''Apple White: '*giggles* 'Ashlynn Ella: '''Hey! '''Apple White: '''Hi, Ashlynn! '''Ashlynn Ella: '''Wanna go on a nature hike later? I haven't been in the woods in days. And it feels so good to get back to what really matters― '''Delivery goose: '*honks* I got a shipment here, uh, three-hundred new shows for the Glass Slipper. 'Ashlynn Ella: '''New. Shoes. *squeals* *giggles* where? '''Delivery goose: '''Hmm. '''Delivery geese: '*honks* 'Briar Beauty: '''It's a shoe thing. '''Apple White: '''Well, she is Cinderella's daughter. Ooh! Time for our Legacy Day reheasal! I can't wait to get a glimpse of the queen I am going to become! '''Female narrator: '''But what Apple didn't know was that Raven Queen had other plans... '''Male narrator: '...That would change the world for the better. 'Female narrator: '''For the worse. '''Headmaster Grimm: '''So, when your magical key appears, you insert it gently into the Storybook of Legends, then stand, shoulders back, and declare your destiny to the world! Have I made myself clear? '''Raven Queen: '''But what if― '''Headmaster Grimm: '''No questions? Good. Who will go first? '''Apple White: '''Ooh! Me! Me! Me! Mmm! Ah! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! '''Headmaster Grimm: '''Step right this way, my future queen. '''Apple White: '''I am Apple White, and I pledge to follow my destiny as the next Snow White. '''Headmaster Grimm: '''Perfect. '''Apple White: '''I know. '''Briar Beauty: '*depressed tone* I, am Briar Beauty, and I pledge to follow in my mom's footsteps and sleep for a hundred years... But, before I do, I gotta live EVERY MINUTE! Oh! Speaking of which, my dorm room, Friday night, we're gonna blow the roof off the place― '''Headmaster Grimm: '''Next. '''Daring Charming: '''Hey, there. Charming, Daring Charming. I pledge to be like my old man, King Charming, brave, goodlooking, kind, goodlooking, thoughtful, and...goodlooking. '''Headmaster Grimm: '''Next. '''Raven Queen: I'm Raven Queen. And I pledge to follow my destiny as... uhm. I have a question. Headmaster Grimm: What is it? Raven Queen: I was just wondering, I mean, what if I don't want to take the pledge? Madeline Hatter: *gasps* Pesky: *gasps* Hunter Huntsman: *gasps* Apple White: *gapes* She has to do it! I mean, if-if she never poisons me, and I'll never fall asleep, and-and I'll never be kissed by my prince, and I'll never become queen, and I'll never have my Happily Ever After! Headmaster Grimm: '''Hmm. Now, Raven. Erase that dangerous idea from your head. Continue. '''Raven Queen: '''I have to go. '''Apple White: '''What? '''Headmaster Grimm: '''But the rules are... the rules! '''Apple White: '''Ooh! '''Female narrator: And so, Apple took refuge that night in the Enchanted Forest, wondering what would become of her destiny, should Raven not follow hers. Apple White:*gasps* H-Headmaster Grimm? '''Headmaster Grimm: '''Forgive me for startling you, my dear. I need you to keep an eye on your roommate, Raven. We must follow the paths set out before us - it's the only way to keep our world safe. Please, watch Raven and convince her of this. I know you'll do whatever it takes.. '''Apple White: '''I'll― '''Female narrator: '''And so, on the grave portant about to befall Ever After High... '''Male narrator: '''Must you always be so dramatic. '''Female narrator: '''Must you always ruin my ominous endings? I mean... '''Male narrator: '''You're always taking the Royals' side! '''Female narrator: '''I mean, I'm known, for my ending...! Category:Webisodes